


Oh Brother...

by Wedge_Antilles



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 1965, Original Series, TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedge_Antilles/pseuds/Wedge_Antilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15th August - Virgil Tracy's Birthday. A kinda long fic dedicated to the pilot of Thunderbird 2. #VirgilTracyWeek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother...

There was a beeping filling the room, stirring Virgil and forcing him to wake up. He stretched and patted the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table, but when the beeping continued he picked it up to take a closer look. It was then that he realised it was coming from the hallway - it was the alert for a rescue.

"Damn!" He growled to himself. Throwing his covers back and jumping out of bed as quickly as he could, he sped out of the room and ran down the hall. "I've got to get to the lounge.” When he got to the door and pushed it open, the sight made him stop dead in his tracks.

 

"SURPRISE!" The mixed voices shouted, all throwing their arms in the air when he'd burst in. A smile came to the auburn haired brother and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought it was a rescue." He said as everyone took turns grabbing him in strong hugs. He had to hit Scott's hand away with a laugh as he went to ruffle his younger brother’s hair, a playful glare being shot at the Birthday boy when he did.

"The alarm was Alan's idea, just so you know who to blame." Gordon added with a cheeky grin, Alan smacking his arm in retaliation. Virgil tried desperately to smooth down his bed head as he was lead towards the sofa and made to sit, the others sitting around him. They'd all picked up a few presents for him throughout the week, they knew Virgil thought he was too old for presents now, but that wasn't going to stop them. Gordon, who'd wrapped his up in green paper with a yellow bow, thrust the oddly shaped box into his older brother’s hands and waited patiently for him to open it. Virgil looked to the ginger and raised an eyebrow.

"You really shouldn't have Gordon, I'm-" Virgil started, only to be cut off.

"You're too old, we know. Now shut it and open you present. I want to see Alan's face when he realises I got you the best present."

The paper ripped easily, showing the brown box underneath. Hesitantly he pulled the lid of, half expecting a bunch of springy snakes to fly out at him after years of prank presents, but he was pleasantly surprised. A deep brown paint pallet was wedged into the small space, the shiny finish on it enthralling the artist.

"Oh wow! it's amazing, it's just what I wanted. Thank you Gordon." The auburn haired brother set the box aside and stood up to grab his brother and give him a hug, quickly being told that he had to take it out and look. Once he had done as he was told, he noticed a small silvery plaque on the top with an intricate inscription of:

'To Virgil, Happy Birthday! From your favourite brother, Gordon.'

It was read out loud, apparently just as the ginger had anticipated, and gained a laugh from everyone.

"Oh dear" Virgil chuckled, pulling his brother in for another hug. "Thank you."

"Right, who's next?" Gordon clapped, grabbing the attention of John, who enthusiastically jumped up from his seat and hurried over, handing the younger brother his neatly wrapped gift. Although it was 'cheating' to try and guess what the present is, he couldn't help but feel down the side, what felt like the spine of a book giving it away. He was right, and a large hardback with countless classical pieces of artwork in it and information made him smile.

"Thanks John." Virgil stood again and embraced the blonde who virtually towered over him.

"No problem kid. My pleasure"

Next was Scott who'd got him a collection of his favourite songs converted into sheet music, Jeff had got him a new toolbox (the tools brought by their Grandma) with his name painted on the side, Tin-Tin and Kyrano had together made a miniature garden, and Brains had fixed him up a piano tuning device which he assured him would make it sound perfect. Last but not least - Alan. He eagerly stepped up and handed the box over, the paper was creased - a lot, probably because of Alan's inability to wrap any kind of gift and whenever he did try, it often ended in the wrapping being screwed up and thrown across the room. When he opened it he did all he could to not make it obvious that he was going to laugh. Gordon tried to look into the box to see what was making the middle oldest go so red in the cheeks, but he couldn't, not until Virgil grabbed the hanger and pulled a perfect replica of the Prince Phillip costume he had owned when he was little. It was a lot bigger and it was obvious that Alan was going to tell him to try it on, but no one could get a word past him with how much he was laughing. He'd given up on trying to hide it.

"I think I got him the best present, Gordon" Alan wiggled his eyebrows at the ginger as he sat on the armrest, receiving a stuck out tongue in return.

After finally calming down, Virgil wiped the tears from his eyes and ruffled the youngest blonde’s hair.

"I'd hoped you'd all forgotten about that." his cheeks were still flushed red and he put his hands over his face.

"Oh, we had. I was just watching some of the videos from when we were kids, you know - for some inspiration on what to get you - and I found one of you dressed up in your costume, singing your heart out to 'Once Upon a Dream" He paused in an attempt to let his chuckling subside so he could finish the story, but it didn't and soon he was as red as Virgil, who jokingly shoved him, making him slip from where he was perched onto the floor. He continued to laugh and the auburn haired brother folded the costume and put it back into the box, not being able to stop himself from smiling at it.

"You're a git Alan, you know that?" Virgil said, still laughing lightly. Alan popped up, leaning on the side of the chair, wiping his own tears away.

"It was totally worth it!"

 

At dinner, the cake was presented, it had a piece on it decorated by each of his brothers. Virgil could tell the little fondant artists hat had been made by John and the writing was obviously Scott's, what stood out was the splodges of different food colourings that were splashed over Alan and Gordon's parts.

"Sorry about that dear." Their Grandma said when the cake was placed on the table. "The tykes got a bit carried away." She finished, shooting a glance at Alan and Gordon who had apparently got into a fight and decided that food dye was good ammo. Virgil didn't care, he loved it how it was, it was his nutty brothers all over.

 

After, when it was quite late, everyone was gathered in the lounge again, and after a few glasses of drink Virgil could feel a warmth in his stomach and his head was a little woozy. Apparently he wasn't the only one with these effects and soon it was time for the long running tradition to commence - embarrassing baby stories. Scott was the first to give his entry, shakily standing from his chair and pointing to the auburn haired brother.

"I remember," he started, a sudden spell of dizziness putting him off for a moment. "well, Virgil had just got out the bath, and he was running around trying his best to get away from dad,"

'Oh gee. Not this one. Please' Virgil pleaded to himself. Scott could see the sheepish look on his little brother’s face, this only spurred him on.

"And like I said - He'd _just_ got outta the bath" The others nodded and started to snicker to themselves as they quickly caught on. "Dad thought that he could corner Virgil in the lounge, grab him, and then get him ready for bed. What he didn't know was that Mom had some guests." At this point, Alan burst out laughing even though he'd probably heard the story a hundred times. Virgil hid his face in his hands and shook his head. Why did his brothers enjoy taunting him so much, he didn't know.

"He ran full pelt in there, skidding to a halt when everyone turned to stare at him. I was in tears, he looked mortified and got out of there as fast as he could!" The stories went on and after every one Virgil seemed to get redder and redder. He was reminded of the time he got 'stuck' in his room when he was about 5 and was crying his eyes out. Turned out that the door wasn't actually locked and all he had to do was press a button. Another one was when he was _very_ little, at most 3, and was stood on the table in just a nappy being told by their father to get down, only to reply with a stern "No" and a bouncy dance. Luckily for him everyone was soon out of stories and practically falling asleep where they sat. Once John had finished the last story of the night, Virgil pointed to Alan and Gordon who were still in hysterics, raising his eyebrows at them.

"I don't know what you two are laughing at," He started off. "I have plenty of stories for your birthdays." The two youngest looked at each other and then back to Virgil, a grin coming to Alan's face.

"Whatever you say, Prince Charming."

"Brothers..." Virgil sighed with a smile. "You've got to love 'em."


End file.
